There are known magnetic absolute encoders that use two sets of magnetic encoders to detect with good precision the absolute position of a rotary shaft. A magnetic absolute encoder that uses a bipolar magnetic encoder and a 64-pole magnetic encoder is proposed in Patent Document 1. A magnetic absolute encoder is proposed in Patent Document 2 in which the absolute position can be detected with high precision using a bipolar magnetic encoder and a multipolar magnetic encoder without being affected by the resolution and precision of the bipolar magnetic encoder.